


The Tail of a Skinwalker

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“OI! DEAN. GET YO ASS IN HERE.” You scream through the bunker,hearing the satisfying sound of thundering footsteps in your direction.</p><p>“What?!” He says, gasping for breath after his semi-athletic sprint which was apparently too much for him.</p><p>“Can’t…reach…” You say, straining your arm towards the mug of coffee on the table just out of your reach.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me.” He says, staring at you incredulously.</p><p>“Ughhhhh.” You moan, giving Dean puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“You are unbelievable.” He mutters, pushing your mug towards you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tail of a Skinwalker

**Author's Note:**

> “One where the boys are hunting a skinwalker and it turns out it was the reader all along.”
> 
> Now this request has been sitting in our request list for AGES!!!! I am so incredibly sorry to the person who requested it (hunthoran) but it’s finally here!!! I hope you enjoy it even though it took so long to write :P - Emma xox

“OI! DEAN. GET YO ASS IN HERE.” You scream through the bunker,hearing the satisfying sound of thundering footsteps in your direction.

“What?!” He says, gasping for breath after his semi-athletic sprint which was apparently too much for him.

“Can’t…reach…” You say, straining your arm towards the mug of coffee on the table just out of your reach.

“Are you fucking kidding me.” He says, staring at you incredulously.

“Ughhhhh.” You moan, giving Dean puppy dog eyes.

“You are unbelievable.” He mutters, pushing your mug towards you.

“So where’s Sam?” You ask quickly before Dean can disappear again.

“Oh I dunno. I think he went to get food.” Dean says with a shrug, as he walks away. Perfect. Dean preoccupied in his room, Sam out. You needed to have some time to yourself anyway. As soon as you saw Dean walk back into his room you jump up and grab the bag you had packed and hidden behind a bookcase. Trying not to make too much noise, you tiptoe up the steps towards the door and slip out.

Jogging across the road into the trees opposite, you slow to a stop once you’re out of view from the road. You check your phone and turn it off, shoving it in your bag. You walk a few more minutes until you find your hiding hole. Your bag and coat get shoved into the hollowed out tree and then you wait.

The crunching of leaves gets your attention less than five minutes later. You spin on the balls of your feet, teeth bared, and a growl deep in your throat. A man walks round from behind a tree, his arms held high.

“It’s only me. Chill.” He says quietly, smirking slightly.

“You’re late. Can we go now? I need to be back soon.” You mutter, rolling up your sleeves.

“Yes yes ok. Let me stash my shit.” He says, being purposefully slow just to annoy you. When he is done you both sniff the air, drop to your hands and knees and run into the woods as dogs.

——-

An hour later, you returned dusting dirt and leaves off your clothes and out of your hair. It took you a little longer than normal to find your hiding tree. You had run far today, the pack leader has insisted you widen the packs territory, which consisted of running the boundaries of your current territory, checking for signs of other packs.

Once you’d found your bag you switch your phone back on and there is a sudden influx of messages and voicemails. You flick through the messages of varying panic from Sam and Dean. You had only been gone an hour but clearly they had discovered your absence much earlier than you had hoped. By the time you’d read and listened to all the messages you were back at the bunker. Before you went in however, you pulled the back cover and batter from your phone then shoved it back in your pocket. The guys are sitting at the table and jump up when you walk in.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Dean demands, striding towards the base of the stairs as you make your way down.

“I went for a walk.” You say simply with a shrug, trying to step past Dean, but he blocks your movements.

“For an hour with your phone off?”

“My phone isn’t off?” You scoff, trying to hide your lie.

“We’ve been trying to call you for ages.” Sam adds from the table. You take your phone out of your pocket and feign surprise.

“My battery must have come out. I tripped and fell, maybe that knocked it out?” It wasn’t your best lie but Dean seemed to buy it. Sam however seemed more dubious. Before he can question your lie, Dean starts talking again.

“We got a case while you went walkabouts in the woods by the way.”

“Oh really?” You prompt, happy for the change of conversation.

“Yeah. Pack of skin walkers have been seen literally in the woods across from us. We got a tip from a retired hunter in the area.” Dean says. You freeze involuntarily, your eyes wide.

“(y/n)?” Sam asks, watching you closely.

“Yup.” You say, snapping out of your trance and moving to sit at the table. “So what do you know about the pack?”

“Not much…just that we are slap bang in the middle of their territory. We’re gunna go out in a sec and see what we can find out. Go grab your stuff” Dean says, grabbing his duffle and rummaging through it.

“Oh…alright…” You say warily, standing quickly and walking out the room. You started texting quickly, messaging as many members of your pack as possible to warn them. As much as you were grateful to Sam and Dean for letting them stay with you, your loyalties lie with your pack. Once you had made sure everyone knew, you grabbed everything you would need and headed back to the guys, your stomach twisting nervously.

“You ready?” Sam asks when he looks up and sees you.

“Urr yeah.” You say, forcing a smile on to your face. Sam gives you another weird look but brushes it off, standing and leading you and Dean out of the bunker.

“Alright so they said if we just follow north we should find something.” Dean says, pulling a gun out of his bag. He loads silver bullets, and you and Sam do the same. The three of you tread carefully through the woods, ears and eyes alert. You notice movement from your right, and see Dean motioning for you to split up. You nod an understanding, and move off, you going left, Sam right and Dean straight on. You’ve barely gone 2 minutes before you hear a shout.

“DEAN?!” Sam screams from nearby, followed by a crashing sound. You follow the noise, quickly finding Dean facing off with one of your pack members. You think his name was Tyler, but you weren’t sure. Names generally weren’t important.

“Don’t do this.” Tyler says, walking a slow circle, following Dean’s movements. As Dean raises his gun, you shout out.

“No!” You shout, running forward and jumping in front of the gun. You back up slowly, keeping Tyler behind you. Dean lowers his gun in confusion.

“What the fuck are you doing? Move out the way!”

“I can’t Dean. I’m sorry. Tyler, run.” You say, and he complies. He turns into a dog and disappears into the night.

“(y/n) what the hell?!” Sam says in exasperation.

“I…well…” You stammer, unsure what to say.

“You better do some explaining.” Dean demands, storming off in the direction of the bunker.

“Dean wait!” You call, and he stops and spins round.

“We should probably do this out here.”

“Why?”

“I’m gunna need to leave after I explain.” You say slowly, placing your things on the floor.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam says slowly. You take a deep breath, and turn into a dog. Through your eyes you watch Dean stumble back in shock, Sam staring at you in disbelief. You change back quickly, looking at them both sheepishly.

“I had to protect one of my pack. I’m sorry. I’ll go.” You say, turning and walking through the trees slowly. You hear intense mumbling from behind you, and after a few seconds Sam shouts after you.

“Oi! Come back a sec.” You return cautiously, staring at the guns hanging loosely at their sides.

“What…?”

“Well…you’ve been hunting with us for a while now…not all skinwalkers are bad I guess…” Sam mumbles.

“Yeah, Sam had a pet demon once.” Dean comments.

“And Dean has a pet angel.” Sam shoots back, getting a glare from Dean.

“Are you sure…?” You ask slowly.

“Well as long as you don’t go haywire and start eating the hearts of virgins or whatever the fuck it is you lot take a fancy for its cool with us.” Dean says.

“Yeah, we could use the extra hands at the moment.” Sam adds with a smile.

“Well…that’s ur…that’s great!” You say, running forward and hugging them both.

“Ohh…..this explains it!” Dean exclaims at the three of you start walking back to the bunker.

“Explains what?” Sam asks.

“The smell. It’s been lingering in the bunker for a while.” He says, grinning at you.

“What smell?” You ask.

“Wet dog.”


End file.
